


【乔米】暂时替身

by 74lingcc



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Jondami, Other, jon top dami bottom, little hurt dami
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: *成年乔米与未成年乔米的四人双重快乐*超级无敌ooc，大概就是乔米两人互相渣吧，两人互相作天作地十分言情*整篇文完全就是乔米谈恋爱十分粉红*很肉麻*避雷注意





	【乔米】暂时替身

================================

 

【13】

这不像死亡的感觉，达米安坐了起来，他发现他被埋藏在被子下面，与他陪伴的还有把皮肤磨破的手铐，这里黑暗不堪，他在努力倾听声音。

没有心跳，没有风，也没有那些机器的声音，他确信这个空间只有他一个人，手铐的范围限制在床上，他试图把被子推下去，但他发现他没有衣服。

所以，到底发生什么了。

罗宾在回忆，他应该是死了，炸弹，还是核辐射，罗宾在执行任务，如果他不把那个装置拆了，那这里的十公里会被过高的热度而气化消失，他现在的状况说明他失败了，那不是他应该碰的东西。

可整个事件异常古怪，达米安没能调查清楚，他能觉得有谁在推动他去做这个，那分明是原子侠的事情，现在他在这个黑暗呆着，证明了的确是有谁在筹划让他死亡。

“——”

有光线传来，这种自动门打开的声音他无法捕捉，达米安眯起眼睛，对方那种红白配色给他熟悉的感觉。

“哇，他成功了。”

熟悉的农村口音，达米安皱起眉头。

“看来他真的跑掉了，所以你来了。”

乔纳森不太清楚达米安在做什么，可他知道会有另一个达米安来陪伴他。

那个还在迷茫年龄的达米安，他还在农村，而罗宾在树上窥视他的时候。

“乔纳森？”

“对，是我，开心吗。”

这个房间开始有光，达米安彻底的看到对面以及自己，乔纳森是成年的乔纳森，他的身体也不是他这个年纪会有的体格，这个房间只有一张床，而他被赤裸锁在床上。

仅有的这点信息让他做了很多联想，可达米安看了看自己的身体，除了更多的伤疤，便没有其余的痕迹。

“发生了什么。”

他朝塞缪尔询问。

“你应该是13岁的时候。”

乔纳森用了些特殊方法去看达米安，对方的颜色层有些别的更加蓬勃的感觉，那让他熟悉并怀念，要知道如今的达米安除了阴险便是残忍，他对很多事情都无动于衷，仅有生存搏杀的本能。

“对。”

信息不对等让罗宾有些烦躁，他朝乔纳森示意他的手，那里快烂一半了，他感觉到疼，视觉上的。

“能解开我并告诉我到底发生什么了吗。”

达米安能推断这个未来的他逃走了，他来了，灵魂这种物质在未来被解析了吗，还是他其实在不知道的时候做了个大脑备份，这个乔纳森把他的脑子按到这个身体里了。

“可以，达米安，现在的你无知又弱小，我观察了你十分钟，你的警惕幼稚，举动太多无意义，我曾经被你的演技欺骗过，所以我肯定你是真实的。”

“...”

达米安被镇得说不出话，他无法对乔纳森那种轻蔑的态度愤怒，他只是有点消化不了，他跟超级小子为什么会在未来变成这种状况。

地板不凉，这里似乎被改造成考虑他的地方，达米安跟着乔纳森，带点示弱与观察意味的落后半步。

“你应该记得这个地方，达米安，我们在这里做过实验，我为此被父亲说教了。”

“孤寂堡垒。”

“对，我复原了这里，来这边，我帮你穿衣服。”

“我认为我需要疗伤，而且我会自己来。”

“那点伤口你会恢复的，让我满足下吧。”

罗宾考虑拒绝的后果，但乔纳森没给他时间，他被扯进一个房间，那里看着被破坏过还没有收拾，还蔓延着热武器独有的硝烟味，乔纳森捡起地上的一堆，达米安发现有点像，蝙蝠侠的风衣。

“我就在这里，把你的衣服脱了，然后威胁要把你关上一辈子，没想到你就跑掉了。”

 

【27】

太吵闹。

达米安睁开眼睛，他发现他其实不太喜欢这种过于明亮的房间，电灯太亮，这里是医院，而他被输液滴落的声音吵醒。

“时间不多。”

这似乎是什么魔咒，他压抑久违的疼痛坐起来，那场爆炸让他受伤，热度让他失去一部分皮肤，不过不碍事，这种范围他能长回来。

首先，他要回去蝙蝠洞。

在巡房的护士发现的时候，达米安已经把氪石偷窃，来到了大都市。

小乔恩已经到了要睡觉的时间，他在三天前探望了达米安，他的朋友在一次任务中重伤昏迷，达米安被纱布包裹得严实的回忆还是让乔纳森感觉到害怕，他害怕达米安会这样就死掉了，这样他会失去一个很好的朋友。

“>tt<”

某个熟悉的声音响起，乔纳森有点不敢置信的朝窗台看去，那是达米安，他就披着一个过大的斗篷，蹲在上面的姿势还能看到斗篷下被纱布包裹的身体。

“达米安！”

他正要大声说话，却在半途的时候减低了音量，看来达米安是偷偷出院的，罗宾总是这样，他知道对方的性格。

“我在这里犹豫了十分钟。”

对方说话的语气有点奇怪，可乔纳森还在高兴达米安来找他，他想让达米安进来，但对方没让他碰。

“我还是没能下手杀了你。”

“什么？”

乔纳森沉浸在高兴的时候，他有些不理解达米安在说什么。

“我想杀了你。”

达米安已经进来房间了，他的手捧着一个盒子，他只打开了一些，让乔纳森几乎要恶心到晕厥。

“噢...”

太难受了，小乔恩扶着床想要站起来，他的眼睛在发红，但他忍住没让热视线流出来。

“..为什么啊...”

达米安受伤了，他住院，他出院，他要来杀他。

为什么啊。

“你为什么能这么平静的茫然呢。”

达米安笑了：

“我都已经要习惯你把我掐死到墙上的力度了。”

太不对劲了，乔纳森感觉不知道要怎么对应。

“我没有掐过你呀...”

但他会先否认他没有做过的事情。

“你将会做的，乔纳森，我来自未来，这具身体里是一个27岁的灵魂。”

达米安把盒子放到书桌上，这个乔纳森十分无害，让他久违的觉得放松。

“我计划了让这个时候的我濒死的事情，所以我得以过来。”

“...为了...杀了我？”

乔纳森并非头脑不清的小朋友，他跟在罗宾身边这么久了，他也学会一些推理。

“对，因为再等你长大一些，你就很难杀死，而你再小一些，就不认识我，乔恩，我没办法做到更精准了。”

他叹了口气，但没有多沮丧的样子。

“而且时间会把我弹回去，这种方式缺陷太多了。”

 

【13】

他肯定会跑！

达米安做出防备的姿势，他赤身裸体，而对面是个超人类，他没什么胜算，达米安都能理解未来的自己是多绝望了。

“伤害你没有意思。”

这里没有灰尘，乔纳森捡起衣服就要靠近达米安，那种力量差距让罗宾妥协，他一言不发的让乔纳森摆布，宛若活人芭比。

“但是感觉真好，达米安，你还在有希望的时候，你现在内心在计划什么，可是信息太少让你有点焦虑，而且还需要忍耐我的举动。”

这个乔纳森对他的了解简直到了发指的地步，达米安神情不定，有点想崩溃。

“很生气吗，激怒你可真简单。”

乔纳森终于把达米安装扮好，他看着在等待什么肯定的事情，所以一副悠闲的样子，也没有在说什么，只是很好心情的在观察这个被破坏的房间。

“你怎么能成长成这样...”

强制镇定是他更擅长的东西，达米安确信他不会有危险了，这个乔纳森没有要杀他的样子，只是种种语言显露他跟乔纳森的关系有点....诡异，在敌人跟情人之间，达米安挑选了这个词。

“因为你似乎更爱哥谭。”

乔纳森都要有些委屈了。

“我竟然比不上一个城市？”

继承的重要性达米安无法言说，他现在还在疑惑，自然也不会知道为了的自己确定了什么，可乔纳森这种态度让他想要反驳了。

“如果我不喜欢你，我会很坚决的拒绝你。”

这就是拖泥带水的后果，达米安一贯鄙夷这些，他都要想不懂为什么会发展成这样，如果他是他，那么他会变成这样的大人吗。

“不，你也喜欢我，我说的是更爱。”

“...”

这种说法噎到了达米安，某种亲密的东西被指出来的时候，他总会惊慌失措，因为他总觉得这是另一个人的事情，可真的当乔纳森看着他郑重的说出来的时候，达米安才意识到这个指向是他。

“...这不可能..”

他想要否认，他看着几乎烂掉半个的手，认为自己没有受虐倾向。

“我们曾经的关系很好，你为什么不相信？虽然现在不能更烂了，但你为什么拒绝这个可能？”

乔纳森反问达米安，但达米安看着这样的乔纳森，觉得的只有害怕。

“...好吧，我先把这个当成一个假设。”

他肯定是被强迫的，喜欢这种事情肯定是乔纳森一厢情愿的。

“所以，这个假设是怎么开始的，我是说..你怎么确认...喜欢...”

饶了他吧，达米安真的问不出相爱这种恶心得要命的词。

 

【27】

“噢...所以说，你会回去未来，而现在的达米安会回来吗？”

超级小子很容易的接受了现在这个达米安不是达米安的事情，因为对方都是达米安，而他对达米安这个人接受良好。

“对。”

达米安并没有在沮丧自己做无用功，他看着像是释怀了什么，很直接的就坐到乔纳森的床上躺着，乔纳森才发现达米安的纱布渗血了。

“你没事吧，d。”

“只是有些虚弱，但是杀了你还是没有问题。”

镇定剂的作用消散了，达米安被疼痛折磨的嘴唇开始发白，他看着天花板，不怎么想开口的样子。

“为什么想要杀了我呀。”

塞缪尔被这个一而再强调的事情吸引了。

“因为你喜欢我。”

“不...不..才不会....”

乔纳森有些慌张的拒绝，达米安的脸配合喜欢这个词让他觉得头脑发热，他发誓，他只是对达米安拥有好感而已，被一下子提升到这种高度，这让这个小朋友害羞了。

“你说不了，记住你今天说的话，以后我们不需要再联系了。”

“不！”

他怎么可以这样说！乔纳森被这种坚决弄得有点生气了。

“我只是...只是...”

他想要反驳什么，可超级小子才是个十岁的男孩，他的嘴有点笨，但他还是找到点了。

“反正这是未来会发生的，你不能这样小题大做！”

看到达米安冷漠不屑的脸，乔纳森更生气了。

“而且你也太小气了吧，为什么要这样揪着我的话。”

被点破气量狭小的达米安不满的皱起了眉头，他看着很想给乔纳森一些好看，但他还是没有做什么。

“是啊，我脾气很坏，你提前知道这点就行了。”

他还在恼羞成怒，超级小子判断，只是他就这样穿着睡衣站在床边跟达米安置气的感觉有点奇怪，不到5分钟，乔纳森就率先打破沉默了。

“那个...我是想问...”

乔纳森怎么也想不明白他怎么会喜欢达米安的，他昨天才看了关于勇士与公主的故事，还在对爱情这种虚渺东西有点向往的时候。

“我怎么喜欢你的。”

他看了看这个不好惹的达米安，完全没有心动的感觉。

“从追求开始，不。”

达米安想了想：

“我们关系很好，所以我也无法确认这个起因，但是我认为这种模糊的因素会消散，没想到你会率先打破了。”

“我什么时候追求你的呀。”

塞缪尔觉得要让自己记住这个事情，然后千万别去做了。

“毕业晚会，那天刚好是你的成人礼，你约我晚上见面，但是我时候有别的任务，所以我没有去，没想到第二天你开始追求我，可我认为那晚你就开始筹划了。”

“...”

毕业，成人，乔纳森有点不知道怎么回答，这两件在他眼里看起来是很重要的事情，达米安居然爽约了？而且他居然还在第二天继续追求达米安？不会吧，他是个受虐狂？！

“怎么，觉得我在说谎？”

“...反正我会努力改变这个未来的...”

这也太凄凉了，超级小子才不想这样。

“然后呢。”

噢，他怎么又继续问了，乔纳森顿时就后悔了，他真的不想知道后面他去追求达米安的事情，反正罗宾会炫耀一样的来讽刺他吧。

“我答应了。”

达米安淡淡的回答。

“于是我们在一起了。”

 

 

【13】

“很简单啊，你逃避我，你不想我受到伤害。”

乔纳森说到这个的时候，他的眼睛很亮。

“你那时候知道我要跟你告白，真的，我很认真的，我把那个天台布置得很浪漫，但是我等了一个晚上你都没有来。”

“...这算什么定论。”

好吧，他没去听超级小子的什么狗屁告别，他是被强迫事情能下定论了。

“你是没有来，你没有过来而已，铅不能放置全部，d，我单纯是捕抓味道，就知道你受伤了，你在半公里之外的阳台上抱着你的断手臂在那边犹豫了一个晚上，我真的没想到你会这么软弱，达米安。”

“那么看来的结果是我不会接受。”

达米安被软弱这个字眼气得咬牙。

“不，你接受了，我直接去蝙蝠洞堵你了。”

乔纳森终于带了点微笑：

“虽然布鲁斯韦恩的手段很不好受，但这刺激到你答应我了。”

“...”

达米安愣了愣，对面的乔纳森纵使长大了，可他还是有着跟以前那样柔和且恬静的脸，这样的男孩子会假装使用苦肉计？达米安有点动摇了，他甚至开始回忆他跟乔纳森搭档的事情，他被超级小子欺骗过了？

“别多想，达米安，在你这个年纪的我还十分无害，只是在你更大的时候你的脾气糟糕得让人难以接受，可你似乎很喜欢我奶油男孩的样子，那种隐忍的态度促使我开始扮演。怪不得你这么喜欢动物。”

爱好被揭露出来利用的事情让达米安有些脸红，羞耻跟微怒混合着，但他忍着不发泄出来。

“...我如果知道这个事情..肯定会报复你的...”

罗宾只能放出这种狠话了。

“如果只是报复就好了。”

乔纳森的表情有些遗憾。

“可我们完全就是不同道路的人。”

这是个巨大矛盾的点，虽然他们都知道这个。

 

【27】

“..啊？”

超级小子有点反应不过来。

“因为我也喜欢你。”

达米安很坦诚的说出来了。

“那...那为什么不去我的成人礼啊。”

罗宾那张脸配合喜欢这句话让乔纳森有些飘飘然，他感觉到有点开心，因此也不自觉的代入了。

“因为我本来想要拒绝，只是没能狠下心，所以选择冷淡下去。”

听着有点像罗密欧与朱丽叶，但是乔纳森想了想，觉得没有阻碍他们的事情啊。

“为什么要拒绝啊。”

真的，乔纳森都有点要腻烦为什么这个词语了。

“因为我知道我们的理念完全不同，那时候我怀疑过你是不是在假装妥协我，可是你受伤虚弱还要偷偷过来的样子让我否认了自己的假设，好吧，虽然后来证明你的确是在扮演，但是我们不能分开了。”

“扮演是什么意思？”

怎么听着就是他不好的感觉，乔纳森都要惊恐未来的自己是个什么人了。

“扮演你现在的样子，一个懵懂无知的小乔恩。”

似乎想到了什么，达米安一副想吐的样子。

“我觉得你就是在诋毁我...”

乔纳森不想听了，但是达米安那种淡然的感觉影响到他，而且加上他带着氪石要来杀他的事情还是让塞缪尔觉得不安，超级小子觉得他们是闹一个很严重的矛盾，他认为他要解决这个。

“所以说你为什么要杀我啊。”

乔纳森想来想去，达米安好像什么都没说一样。

“我行事偏激，因为我一不小心就会丢了自己的性命，而你是钢铁之躯，你坦然大方，我们在很多事情上无法达成一致，我身为蝙蝠之子，我的骄傲会让我坚持，你身为超人之子，你的身份会让你不满，在不想容忍的情况下，你会报复我，想要使用力量让我屈服。”

“！？”

塞缪尔有点吓到了。

“我杀了你了？！”

“没有，你不会，你只是会让我断几根肋骨吃点苦头，或者掐着我的脖子让我脑缺氧，在确定哥谭是束缚我的根源的时候你把哥谭毁灭了，然后关了我禁闭。”

说到这里的时候，达米安不自然的瞳孔睁大，他的声音有点绝望的意味。

“我在黑暗中呆了半年，你的孤寂堡垒里没有活人，我就被困在一个房间里，你知道吗，在开始的第一个月，我以为你会来的，在第二个月，我开始示弱妥协，在第三个月，我开始相信你说你要关我一辈子这句话了，你是人间之神，乔纳森，你那点蔑视人类的冷漠我知道的，我认为你要铲除我来消除这种不正常情绪，不杀我是最大的仁慈，可你不能让我在黑暗牢房里，我会发疯，我会崩溃，我会胡思乱想，所以我才执行这个自救计划，杀了你，我就能出去了。”

 

【13】

达米安试图顺着乔纳森的话去思考，他跟他完全是不同的风格，这种无法磨合的事情总会有爆发，在不能互相妥协的情况下，怪不得他们关系会这么糟糕了。

“那你们可以分开啊。”

罗宾看了看周围破败的样子，觉得很不满。

“为什么要禁锢我。”

他最讨厌被禁足了，这种恶心事情简直陪伴他整个童年。

“因为我觉得你会杀了我。”

“真是烂借口，肯特，一个氪星人在地球上手上求生。”

“不完全算。”

乔纳森的表情意外的有点动摇，他低着头，看起来不想说什么的样子。

“所以发生了什么。”

达米安直觉这个很重要。

“物种隔阂，d，我对人类有点冷漠，我继承父亲的身份完全就是在工作，你觉得一个敷衍的超人很危险，所以你想除掉我。”

“但留下你的价值显然比较大。”

达米安反驳，如果乔纳森只是那种神对人类的无感而没有反社会性格的话，让一个强大的超人类保护地球还是挺重要的。

“是因为你喜欢我。”

乔纳森对达米安的理性回答不大满意。

“反正我会用些手段。”

对方满口情爱的话让达米安有些反感了，这个乔纳森是怎么回事，恋爱脑？

“是的，在你被我伤害之后还是试图想要感化，达米安，你说过我们会有矛盾，但矛盾的后果有伴随暴力，以及某种强迫。”

“..别把详细说出来。”

他能猜到什么，达米安脸都要黑了。

“我以为我们会这样拉锯下去，直到整个哥谭被病毒感染，百分之九十的人都成为活死人，剩下的是病毒携带者，你似乎是惹怒了什么强大的家伙，你因为无法翻身而绝望，所以我把整个哥谭毁灭了。”

乔纳森似乎在说一件轻松的事情，但达米安在听到哥谭被毁灭后表情凝固了，他不敢置信的想要抱头，但是动作做到一半又看向乔纳森，对方无畏的样子显得这就是事实。

“这是...这肯定是政府的意思..”

达米安的眼睛有点红，他就这样死死的看着乔纳森，他不想相信这样温和的乔纳森会做这种事情。

“对，但我更想你结束你的血脉宿命。”

他选择了不相信，乔纳森看着这样执着的达米安，心脏久违的加速。

“我不想让你崩溃，而你需要治疗你的病毒，所以我把你关在这里，给了你一些权利但不包括外出，没想到你还是能利用语言诱导来迷惑我的ai，于是把你交换来到这里。”

“那是因为我的厉害。”

他在一个超人类的监禁下还能做出这种事情，达米安认为自己有自豪的资本。

“不是，是因为我在宇宙被一个降唯的小行星带困住了，那里有别的神秘生命...我花了半年的时间才回到地球，你本来就有去改变哥谭命运的计划，所以你才有这么多时间去完成你的交换。”

乔纳森忍不住朝远方看去。

“你的哥谭城会复活吧，达米安，你总是选择那种宿命。”

他的表情有点悲哀，他知道他的达米安会被时间弹回来，然后他们又会争吵，指责，然后在互相暴力中得到某种宁静，这很畸形，乔纳森知道，但他觉得他摆脱不了了，而且他该死的享受这个。

“你很快就能回去你原来的时间，d...”

乔纳森的声音带着恳求。

“别讨厌我。”

 

【27】

“不...”

超级小子脱力的跌到在地上，他做了什么，他在摧残达米安，对方有理由杀了他。

“哈。”

罗宾看到乔纳森这幅害怕的样子，有点报复的快感，但对方还是个那样小的男孩，他开始愧疚，并且把乔纳森扶到床上。

“我道歉...乔纳森...我利用语言诱导攻击你，要知道一个人习惯了每天跟ai的语言玩文字游戏，我会下意识这样的...”

达米安捧着乔纳森的脸，让他看着他而不是失魂落魄。

“乔纳森，我只是在恨你抛弃了我。”

“我...我不会抛弃你的..”

塞缪尔不知道在什么时候流眼泪了，他泪眼朦胧的样子让达米安有点心烦。

“这很难确认，乔纳森，我要在你的力量压制下保持信任，这很艰难，其实你没有抛弃我，可那种黑暗里坚信的恨意让我很难磨灭，我知道我身上携带的病毒无法见光，而你遭受某种意外。”

似乎是回想某种恐惧，达米安的表情难以抑制的神经质。

“我真的很讨厌黑暗。。。我只是想要有点光...我不知道你被困在宇宙了，我刚刚才知道的，我本来要去恢复哥谭的，我为什么要来选择杀了你...对..你抛弃了我..不..”

达米安有点语无伦次，他有些痛苦的抱着头部，乔纳森愣愣的坐在旁边，不知道该怎么安慰达米安。

“我只是...我只是认为我不应该再遭受这种抛弃的痛苦了，所以我要杀了你。”

达米安终于想起他的理由了，他的出生理由让他被很多人抛弃，他不能忍受这个。

“其实我磨断了我的手腕，我总能离开的，但是我选择在这里等你回来，我认为你会妥协，我宁愿在黑暗里绝望，好吧，我是该是的想结束这种狗屁关系了。”

达米安放下手，分开了他跟乔纳森的距离。

“我要去恢复哥谭城，没想到你回来了，看来我对你的恨意比较大，我竟然放弃了这个机会而来杀掉你。”

他低下头去，他知道怎么去面对未来的乔纳森了。

“所以，你别放弃我，乔恩。”

 

==================================================

罗宾很快的离开了，超级小子没能留下他，但今晚他知道的事情已经很难消化了，在两周后，他在学校碰到了达米安。

“额...”

两人都很尴尬，达米安咳了声，不自然的先开口。

“father认为我应该去上学了...他用夜巡要挟我，我无法拒绝。”

“...你是，碰到未来的我了吗。”

乔纳森脸红红的开口，他提到这个，氛围更加压抑了。达米安看到乔纳森憋着无法再继续说话的样子，决定打破这个气氛了。

“是的，我，不讨厌你。”

达米安想通了，他为什么要讨厌现在这个十分顺眼的乔纳森？他还能从现在开始纠正他的思想呢。

“我...我也不会抛弃你！”

虽然有点艰难，但是乔纳森还是坚定的说出这句话了。

“等等！”

罗宾觉得有哪里不对劲。

“我们需要交换情报！”

在套出双方故事之后，两人尴尬得只想原地光速去世并且永远别再见面了。

 

【end】


End file.
